SHOCKING
by Thorton
Summary: wow cool fierman x elecman fanfic


the moon shined through the window onto fireman and elecmans metal or whatever (because they dont have skin wtf theyre robots)..  
it was a cold night but firemans hot naughty body kept them warm.. ...  
"FIREMEN" elecman said as he brushed his hand across elecmans hot naughty body"GOBDANG YOUR HOT WHAT.. .."  
fireman would blush but he cant, instead the fire on his head starts burning.  
"AHH... AHH ELECMAN... N...MM... YOU DIDNT.. HAVE 2 SAY TGHAT..." fireman whispered in capital letters "O MG FIRE MAN STOP THE HOUSE IS GONNA BURN DOWN? WHAT"  
elecman grabbed a pail then ran into the bathroom to fill it with water, after about a minut ehe ran back and splashed water on firemans head "FIREMAN WTF THIS HAPPENS TOO MUCH EBVERY TIME"  
"sorry elec i cant hel[p it you make me... warm inside"  
they both laughed and then cried "ily fireman... ." elecman murmurm red and touchede firemans booty "AH' fireman said "AH" he said again,  
then touched elecmans booty back "AH" elecman said elecman fell ontop of firemans hot naughty body and they made out furiously still touching bootys...  
it was great...  
"ily so much dont ever leave me keep the fire in my heart goin..."elecman whispered angenst firemans lips "nevfer... ever forever..."  
fireman said ... he the n sq ueezed elecmans booty more ! !  
"AAAAH" elecman said he then accidently sparked out of his hand and then covered his mouth "fireman i am very sorry what"  
"no its ok" fireman said "i am used to your electric shocks of love now..."  
elecman fluttered his eyes like a bright shota "ahh... good..."  
they made out again,... then they heard a knock on the door "oh no they msutn know we were touching robobutts?" said fireman "YEAH omg" asid elecman and he jumped up and slightly cracked the door open to see who was outside "wtf do you want" said elecman, looknig at the short small lightbot below him.  
meganam twirled around liek an idiot shota boy "ahhh i hearde noises are u ok?"  
"YEAH WE'RE FINE ET OUT WHAT" elecman yelled "you sound frustrated ... no... calm down..." megaman said and welcomed himself inside "NO STOP" elceman said . .. megaman then saw fireman sitting on elecmans bed "whho what zimbabawe ping pow?" he said sugprisd "FIREMAN.. what are you doing here?" mega said fireman lokoed at elecman as if askin fo r promisi on 2 tell him... elecman nod.  
"we are about 2 do the yaois but THEN U RUINED IT? what swrong with you you don t just come into a robot masters room without asknig wtf you could have jsut asked if you wanted in we would have said yeah"  
megaman gasped "FIREMEN FOR REAL?"  
"yweah" fireman said "SWEET" megaman then jumped ontop of fireman and took off hsi helmet.. .  
elecman turned around and said "?" then said "! FIREMAN /? this was spposed to be OUR special night is aid no threesomes at least not today?" said elecman angrierly "oh" fireman sighed "ok sorry mega ur gonna have 2 go" megaman groaned wth ANGER "FIIINE ugh robot mast ers r no fun" then ju,ped off of firemen and slamed the door on his way out "wow" elecsaid "wow." he repeased "ok lets continue the yaois?"  
"yeagh" fireman said elecman then crawlsd on fireman and grabbed his hotty naughty booty again "AH" fireman said "HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHE" elecman said "AHh hh h elecman yo ulook so shota 2night.." fireman said a nd put his hand agnest ELECMANS.. ... ahhhhh oooohhh "arigato.." elecman said and then firemen and elecem an start MAKING UOT WOW,,,,... ?again wow "mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" elecman said "mgfggdfgdfhrdfd" fierman treid to sway something but cuoldnt what he was kissin elecman "ALRIGTH" elecman say "lets ..." "get..." "it on"  
ELECMAN winks at fireman and tried 2 take off firemans pants but suddenly dr wilys head appears floating in the air saying "INCORRECT" and elecman and fireman go "AWw not again"  
the floating head proceded to stay terhe for another hou r before fading away "jesus that thing makes me uncomfortable" elecman said "yeah" firemen agreeed elecman tried to strip fireman agani but ti just happened again "god" elecman said "privacy please have you heard o fit"  
"wow FINE" said wily head as it faded away "finally" fireman said "time to"  
"ride"  
"the"  
"d"  
elecman said and GOT ON firemans d elceman starteed 2 move himself up and down but then slowed down until he came to a complete halt "fireman"  
"yeah "i cant feel anything"  
"same" 


End file.
